Logic Burger
by That dragon From Earth
Summary: Greetings, this is Kyle, the Co-Owner to my and my best friend's restaurant, Kyle & Riley's Logical Burger Joint! We hope your time here is a good experience, we wish only the happiest and well-fed of our customers. Disclaimer: Copyright of any names i mention are strictly theirs. I own nothing of the companies I write about. As well as any names used in a parodied manner. (Jokes)


**This is a tale me and a friend came up with during class, fifth period Algebra 2/Trig. Make sure you do your homework, my friends. Or else you'll be as insane as I was, catching up with work and making up silly stories with one of your good friends, who backs you up from time to time and gives a bit help, who can also be a little bit of an ass (jokingly) but still a best friend. The story involves two co-founders to a new restaurant, which is growing so fast, and is taking a lot of business from other fast food places.**

_**Kyle's & Riley's Logical Burger Joint**_

_**Chapter 1 Great Beginnings**_

There was a day, calm as any, when two best friends decided during math class, when they should have been doing their work for school that they would open up the best fast food restaurant in the nation of the United States. It would only be a dream that it would become international. But that will be explained later…

The day was still like any. The first time they finally got the money together to buy the amount of land needed, as well as the building that would be needed. Through the couple years they spent in college, they created a pinpoint, and perfectly crafted custom schematic of the way the restaurant will look both inside and out (no sexual pun intended) and how people can enter and exit the building. The little details such as location of the bathrooms and the stalls, where the toilet paper rolls would be on the walls of the stalls, the simple yet important things. Also, they learned of business and actually, although they slacked in their math classes, they were successful at learning about business and logistics. The basic knowledge to run a restaurant in the bullshit economy we have. In any case, they decided to run the restaurant whether or not there would be money issues. There was going to be possibly a few issues with normal bills from month to month, but once things started rolling along, business was growing, and cash rolled in like the weekly newspaper.

It was good. Surprising too, they didn't have to hire very many extra hands, as they worked there themselves, most days. There was a steady two or three people hired for backup or maintenance to the building. Besides that, Kyle and Riley had a pretty successful business as a fast food restaurant. They both figured it would be a waste of their hard earned money to just get themselves their own home, so they bunked together as roommates and lived in a moderate house, with only one floor and two rooms. Logic Burger is the name they came up with, and it is the business they call themselves. With the money they make, they are able to buy real steak meat to use for their recipe of The Logic Burger. The steak patties always brought customer after customer. It was a new form of burger that was slowly making its way into the news, and soon nearly everyone wanted to have lunch at Logic Burger, everyone wanted to have their fast food there, and everyone seemed like they wouldn't stop liking the food. Not only that, the food was getting better. The menu to restaurant was increasing, prices were decent and not ripping anyone off, and as always, Kyle and Riley were getting popular as they had dreamed, and then more. Even a few of the celebrities amongst the United States were getting into Logic Burger, and were getting sponsored by Kyle and Riley to make promotional commercials and advertisements. At this point, money was pouring into the business, making Kyle and Riley (And let's not forget the couple of employees they hired) were becoming pretty wealthy. This was working real good for the two of them as co-business owners, and now, they practically live the way they want to, twelve hours a day, from eight to eight each day, on weekdays only. The two they hired work the weekend shifts and take Sunday to simply maintain the building and everything in it. If there is nothing else to do, then they clock out and get paid for the hours they put in and if the cleaning list is complete, all employees get an extra fifty added to the check. With all the good business and the small amount of extra work needed to be done during work hours, the three employees make about fifteen bucks to the hour, and their work days commonly being on the weekends, but at least twelve to fourteen hour shifts during the weekend. If they are needed on a weekday and have to come in to back Kyle or Riley up, they are offered double pay (As decided by Riley, who can sometimes be the brains behind organization of the bills and the payouts to the employees). Since it is still their first year in business (Which is surprising, considering the large amount of popularity gained the first half of the year they began the business), they haven't decided anything about holidays. When asked about it, Riley is on top of it, and decides that generally, holidays they will be closed. If there is "nothing to do" then they either work, or offer double pay to the employees, and triple pay for overtime on holidays. Also, employees can request days off, but must inform Kyle a week early beforehand.

Yes, Kyle and Riley were doing very well with burger business. Small jumps in cash loads would depend on the time of month. With all these extra funds, Kyle and Riley were also able to buy the supplies to make improvements on the inner structure of the burger joint, like a few flat screen TV's 45 inch LCD in several spots of the restaurant. This brought the rating through the roof, and everyone loved the customer care that Kyle and Riley gave, (as well as the employees when they were on the job). Over time the seats and tables improved, along with methods of cleaning them. Lighting was as remarkable as a movie studio, and the food scrumptious for anyone who wished to buy some. Riley had thought of a nice way to save money, even though they already banked hundreds of thousands a year, which was to create a new formula for Logic Burger. The classical Logic patty was already put to good use, with the Doubled Logic, and the Triple Logic Deluxe. The formula tasted perfect when combined correctly in different ways. The biggest Logic burger that is currently available is the Quadro-Logical Bacon Burger, which was a Logic Burger made up of four patties, each having melted nacho cheese and three strips of bacon between each patty. The patties of this burger spanned at a five inch diameter, which made for quite the meal for whoever dared to eat it. Still, it sold like any other meal, and people were able to eat it, without plausible heart failure or lethal blood clots. This, as a meal, only cost a minimal of five dollars and twenty-five cents. And it was the biggest Logic meal on the menu. Regular Logic patties spanned four inches in diameter, and the regular Logic Burger, or the Double Logic Burger costs two bucks, as a meal. Meals always consisted of a drink and homemade fries. Which is what I should get back to. Riley came up with a way to improve costs, and it was to invent a new soda to go with the company name. LogiCola. A soft drink, bred for the new existence of a new restaurant. It consisted of base formulas coming from good old CocaCola and was made in a different way. The LogiCola would start with a base mixture of mineral water, and later created with a spice of sugar and made into a cola. The last part of the recipe was a flavor twist, which gave it a mixed taste of cherry and root beer. The last stage of the secret formula to this soft drink was a new method that has been discovered recently. It was to expose the soft drink to a small amount of controlled radiation and quickly remove it. For LogiCola, it was to be about 1.2 seconds of exposure, the level of radiation was about ten rads on the Geiger counter. With the birth of this new soft drink, meant only for the customers of Kyle and Riley's Logical Burger Joint. The soda was a complete hit. Everyone wanted to get a meal so that they could try the new drink. The health department was to check the food menu and the restaurant in itself. Everything checked out, and our nutrition table of contents checked correctly. There was a small warning to not drink so much of the new hit drink. The limit was only to be seventy-five ounces of the soda per person per day. A Logical Large Logicola was a twenty ounce cup, the medium was a sixteen ounce cup, and the small was a twelve ounce cup. Riley shrugged at the health department's suggestion for a warning and decided to place a radiated symbol on each cup, which stated clearly the limits to drinks, and that the soda was lightly exposed to radiation. Riley figured the best way to control this was to only give on free refill for the beverages for being a customer for that day. Since the health department told them that there shouldn't be any long term effects unless a customer over drank the beverage. The ratings shot up, the sales were through the roof, and the money was only growing by the stack. Soon, there would be more to add to the menu, but both Kyle and Riley decided that they would add things later, to save their proud pride and success. They generally spend their days off in paradise, gaming, partying with friends, and having fun. And even after work, that was the case. They never were stubborn for work unless one got sick or there were plans going on. As for Logic Burger in the community in business, there was uproar, and complaints from other restaurants that claimed that Kyle and Riley were merely a monopoly and had been doing this for the benefit in power and control. The press and the surrounding courts ruled that this was a simply, dumbfounded opinion. Fast food restaurants like Burger King or McDonalds had been claiming that Kyle and Riley's Logical Burger Joint was stealing all the business. Courts ruled that the business and the stock markets looked like they were as is any other day of the year.

Kyle and Riley found it pretty funny with all the attempted lawsuits from doing so good compared to others. They may as well be a complete restaurant, like Red Robin or Steakhouse. But no, Kyle and Riley's Logical Burger Joint is not but a fast food restaurant. It would be obvious that they had been working real hard over the course of the first year in business. LogiCola had to be produced separately from the kitchen. With the money they saved, they bought their own warehouse where they could produce LogicCola, as well as store larger amounts of the beef steak meat they buy for application of the formula. It is from there the shipment of meat patties is sent to the restaurant and grilled on a platter and added to the recipe for the rest of the meal when an order is placed. This, Kyle and Riley thought, would be good to get another few employees for. So, they assigned one of the current employees to manage the warehouse on a daily business, and two new employees to help with moving equipment and creating the Logic patties and LogiCola on a daily basis, subtracting the weekends. This was very efficient, and it would come to find that Kyle and Riley were expanding ever so slowly. Once instructed by Riley, the employees at the warehouse had no problems following the secret formula into a recipe for the LogiCola and the meat patties. It was a flourishing business. The routine was easy and very repetitive. Working twelve hour shifts, Kyle and Riley agreed, was just step one of their easy day to day activities. There would be a few weeks, coming up to their first year in business that they would take off work to get their good gaming, or recreational stuff in. Riley was generally a gamer, he kept up his part of the deal for Logic Burger and at times, his brainstorming for new ideas for food or the restaurant in general would come randomly from playing videogames. Riley liked being a part time Youtube Viewer, and would spend some of his time during the day keeping up with the people he watched, like Markiplier or Machinima. Kyle was also the same, a gamer and Youtube kinda guy. They both of course were single, and definitely open to meeting a girl at some point in their rich lives. Kyle was also a Brony, keeping up with his communities and fan base. He wasn't always that way, in fact, at first, it seemed really odd to him. Very out of the ordinary to somehow be interested in My Little Pony. That out of the question, after a year, he has grown into this different fan base. It is now a part of his day to talk to his friends who were also bronies and seemed to have quite a few friends. There were even girls he talked to, or Skyped with. These of course were one of his little priorities in the regular work day, was to say hi to them or talk to them. With all these friends and Pony culture, he hasn't let that change who he was. He expresses this on Xbox as well, and makes friends killing people on his favorite shooters and such. He doesn't push Riley to get into it like everything else he normally would, as roommates. But it is believable that at this point, Riley is in the stage where "This is kinda weird… I don't know about this…" like Kyle was a year before. Kyle mainly got into the idea because his friends were into it as well, and whatever the reason might be, whether it was that he made more friends and met more girls, or it was that he grew closer to his friendships and generally became a more happy person, Kyle didn't deny that he was who he is. Riley, as a good friend and co-owner of their business, doesn't hold it against him. It even brings humor into their conversations about ponies or videogames. However Kyle sort of keeps it his secret mission to convert Riley in a respectable, honest way. (Lol) They spend most of their free time gaming or hanging with friends as said, and don't really go out of their way to change such a thing, unless they want to go to E3 or BronyCon (Riley being reluctant to go) Usually they choose to when the time comes, or if they can plan it early on the calendar, and tell the employees that they will be required to work on those days. If they can't, it has to be known fast, so that they can book another employee instead. It is only the first year but Kyle and Riley have all this planned out. There are things that they understand about some employees that, so they don't hold it against some of them if they can't work that particular day. With business working its magic, Kyle and Riley, by August of 2014 should be able to give 14$ an hour, moderately nice for a fast food restaurant. There are at least five employees now, and they still made quite a bit of cash after payouts.

And so, Logic Burger, its first year, born into the community of fast food. But is it just another restaurant? Why do others go out of their way to file lawsuits against Logic Burger? And why is it such a tasty place to eat in the middle of the city of Seattle? Kyle and Riley don't quite know it yet, but there is more to this than just anyone would think…

**And there you have it. Warning, this story is going to be F %#ed up when I start writing more of it, but it will be mostly comical and generally funny. And don't worry. I have it all covered, but I am open to ideas. So please. :3 tell me what you guys have for ideas on chapters in here, I'm taking requests. I also asked Riley and he says we should do chapters somewhat based on people who gives ideas. X3 talk to me friends. Dragon From Earth, out.**


End file.
